badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Computer
This is a true story. If you see a windows 593 computer burn it. Now into the story of horror and computers... Chapter 1 How I Got It I was shopping. I saw a windows 593 computer for 15$. I had a budget of 50$ I bought the windows 593 and a game for 25$ called "Limba Beans Warfare." I got home and placed my new computer on the desk. I put the disk in.The computer started glitching. Then it loaded up. There was another game called "H703.zip" I first plated limba beans warfare. It was normal. I got a triple kill and then blood instend of peas were everywhere. I was confused and started walking towards the bearn. Then I saw farmer bean. I asked him "Whats going on?" Farmer bean said "Oh no. Its the curse of windows 593. You have to destory this computer in under 1 month or you will become a ghost." I thought it was a glitch. I then started going to the beadoll store. The prices changed to -100 cents. I bought a leaf of beans. Then I ran to the bean warfare area. Then the beans started crying. They screamed "DONT PLAY ON 593 WINDOWS!" I still thought it was a glitch and shot them. Then I saw a bean baby rip out a bean. I shot the bean baby. Then blood splattered on my screen. I heard the bean beany bean theme song. It was backwards and low pitched. Then the blood was gone. I ran to the beamusic. There was a new song called "Bean Blood Themes." I was scared. Then I ran to the bearn. I found the borse and fed it bays. The horse said "Bayyyy! 593 will get youuuuuuu!" I still thought it was a glitch. But it was far worse than a glitch... Chapter 2 Beaost's Revenge So you know the legend from the bean teller that there was a bean named Beaost and he died and haunts windows 593? Yeah. This chapter is about Beaost. I went to the bouse. I got a bapple and ate it. Then I heard a whisper. It said "I am Beaost... You know what the bean teller said... I haunt windows 593." I looked behind me. I saw a white bean. It started to get the white beans revenge. You know, the strongest weapon in the game. It can instant kill anything. You probaly know. Beaost stabbed me. Then blood came out the screen. I got horrifyed. Chapter 3 H703.zip I went on the game. It started with a true story. It had the most scary song ever on, teletubbies theme song. It showed a man named kiki eating apples. But then blood poured out his ears. Then the game started. It was a 2D platformer. It was like supra mayro bros but more scary. Then level 1 started. It was called "JUSTIN BEIBERS REVENGE." The backround was the baby sun. I walked towards the night club. Then i saw justin bieber playing baby. I had to kill him. I got a crowbar and wacked the guards. I got their guns. Then the police came. I shot them. Then i shot justin bieber. Then i saw a jumpscare of justin bieber. Then it started level 2. The backround was the same. It was called "GO AWAY." It started off with a devil. I got a trident and killed it. I walked towards the spaceship. Then a guy came out. It looked like pewdiepie. I walked towards him. He grabbed a knife. He then said "GAME OVER." Then blood came out of my screen. I looked and my charactor was covered in blood. He died. I pressed the big red fat X. The computer crashed. I got back on Limba Beans Warfare. This time there was a error. Then it got me to a link. It was a game on gamejolt. It was called "Simba" I pressed download... Chapter 4 Simba The Deadly Animal It took 1 hour to download. I clicked play. The game was actully called Simba The Deadly Animal. There was a roar. I walked towards the crib. Then it ate Simba. I started walking toawards the town. Then the game crashed and got deleted... I was horrified. I heard a big roar. Then another. This chapter was a short one. But it will return on Chapter 7. Chapter 5 Limba Limba Limba ERROR I went on Limba Beans Warfare. I went to the bearn. I asked farmer bean "What now?" Farmer bean replied "Go to gamejolt and get the game Limba Extra ERROR." But i couldnt leave the game. I asked farmer bean "I cant get out of this game?" Farmer bean replied with "Oh, You must find the Limba Limba Limba to escape when this happens. It happend to you." I went on the quest for the Limba Limba Limba ERROR. I went to the beaupter. I searched where the Limba Limba Limba ERROR was. I searched it up. It was in the ulmitey bean cave. Nobody got there before. So i went to all the caves in the game. I couldnt find it. Then i found a paper with blood on it. It said "THE BEARN IS A LIE" Then the game crashed. I was happy that i got out the game. Then i saw something was loading. Limba Bean Warfare. I then tried to stop it but it wouldnt. Then i tried to delete the game. It didnt work. The game loaded and i was put to the title screen. But instend of it being normal, there was no exit and the play button was in blood. I pressed play and then the screen turned black. I spawned in Bail and checked my inventory cause i had a Beanpick to escape. But it was gone. Everything was gone. There was only one item i had in my inventory. Limba Limba Limba ERROR. I used it and then the game crashed again. I went to the games files and it was all messed up. I remember what all the files were from my hacking series. But everything was replaced with a file called "HELPHELPHELP.exe" I opened it to see what was inside it and there was a link. I clicked the link and it sent me to a website called "The Haunted Windows 593." Chapter 6 The Haunted Windows 593 Website The website was all about Windows 593. What happens to certian games. And how to stop the curse in each game. Since i had Limba Beans Warfare, I searched for Limba Beans Warfare. It came up and i went to it. It said one thing. Delete the game by smashing the computer. It was finally time to finish this thing. Im done with all this horror. Im ending this computer. I was thinking about all the way back in Chapter 4. So, well. I guess this is over. But theres one promblem. I dont have anything to break the computer with. So i just had to use my fists. I smashed the computer but it didnt break. There was glass on my hands, and blood. Like i smashed it. But i didnt. I went back on and Limba Beans Warfare was gone. I went on gamejolt for a new game to play. I was sad cause i was able to beat the final boss and get the gun of super power limbas, the 3rd best thing in the game. So i just had to get good at another game. I remembered the 2D platformer game. It was actully pretty fun. So i got a 2D platformer. It was by Limba Bean Studios, the team who created Limba Bean Warfare. The game was called Super Limba Beans. I played it and 1-1 started. It was called "Where is the lamb sauce?" The level started and i was in the normal level. Nothing scary. But when i got to the end of the level the goal was gone and everything turned red. I tried to go back but it didnt let me. Then i saw a ghost coming towards me. It had bloodshot eyes and was nearly invisible. After a while i couldnt see it but i could hear it moving. Then i saw the ghosts face and 1-2 started. It was called "FUN FUN FUN" The level started with the baby sun in the sky saying fun. Then it turned dark red and charged at me. I jumped over it and the baby sun went off screen. I didnt see it again. I started walking to the goal scared that it would be missing and it would be replaced with a ghost. But that didnt happen. I got to the goal and started 1-3. It was called "". I was concerned cause in the photos of the game the level name was "Im in the air look at me" I was more freaked out and started to continue the level. But when i got to the checkpoint. The screen flashed red and crashed. I went back to the Haunted Windows 593 webstie and searched up Super Limba Beans. And it told me to throw the computer out the window and burn it. I was ok with it so i threw it out the window and burned it. But when i went down to burn it but it was already on fire. And the computer was on. And by itself it turned on Limba Beans Warfare. Then i went back to the store to return it. Chapter 7 Simba The Dead Animal The store owner came and he had no arms and was green. I was worried but then i blinked. That was a mistake. Then everyone turned into limba beans. I threw the windows 593 and went back home. And just to make sure i threw it into a incenarator. So i went home and just sat down watching TV. But all the shows were replaced with one show. The Lion King. But it wasnt a normal lion king. The title said Simba The Deadly Animal. And i ran to my bedroom. And saw my computer with a note. The note said "Gordon Ramsey is dissapointed with you" And then i heard a scream and the power went out. But the windows 593 was still on. I had no choice other than to play it. All of my games were gone. Except Simba. I clicked on it. And the same things happend. But this time, when i went to the crib. I saw a black creature next to simba. And simba's eyes were blacked out. And then i saw the creature eat simba. And then the screen turned back. I was in the town and everybody was down. So i went into a house. And went to bed in the game. Then my computer crashed. And it didnt come back on. The power went back on and i went to the store again hopefully to find a new computer. When i got to the store there was nothing except windows 593 and the game Simba. I got the game Simba and it said it was for the xbox 40. Then i went back home. And went to my basement to hopefully find a xbox 40. But no use. Then i went to my bedroom to get some rest. But there was a xbox 40 on my bed. I figured i should not play Simba but it just haunted me so i played it. I wasnt used to the controls yet, but they were fine. And it was normal. Well, except the cover. There was a scratch next to simbas eyes. When i got to the crib again, simbas eyes were scratched. But he wasnt dead. So i went to the town and everything seemed normal. But when i tried to talk to the grocery store owner they just said "SIMBA YAY SIMBA SIMBA" Then i saw just one thing on screen. Simba. The game started to glitch and i felt stabbing on my back. But i released it was just my local assassin. So i was fine. But the assassin was also scared. And he went and cut my head off and ran. I was ok and continued playing the game. Simba was now gone and i continued playing the game. I made it to the end of the town and saw something very very scary. W.I.P Category:BCP Category:Computers and Internet Category:Gamepasta Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Pastas